corey el vampiro capitulo 2
by tomoyonya
Summary: no se hacer summary pero este es capitulo numero 2 u


Hola gente bonita del universo este es el siguiente capitulo de corey el vampiro disfruten chicos =3 Corey el chico vampiro capítulo 2

Luego que trina tranquilizo a Corey el durmió tranquilamente

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00am en la tierra pero en un parte diferente del universo

En una parte diferente del universo xD

? : como vas con corey demonio?

Demonio: muy bien ya envíe su pesadilla con una de las cosas mas importantes….. sus amigos pero le puse un retoque he notado que corey le agrada una chica llamada laney penn asi que hise que la matara el mismo mi ama

? : con que penn eh? Los guardianes de los elementos están en la misma cuidad eh?

Demonio: si medusa pero no lo saben, curiosamente se juntan mucho con sus protectores eso hara que cuando los mates el sufra mas y venga con nosotros

Medusa: si pero debemos tener cuidado con sus padres y su hermana no deben darse cuenta de nuestra presencia o nuestro plan será arruinado

Demonio: si como tu ordenes mi ama – hace una reverencia y desaparece entre llamas-

En la mañana

Corey despertó se vistió peino y coloco su gorro y rápidamente bajo y desayuno luego de eso fue a su cochera a preparar todo como todos los días,cuando termino se puso a pensar en el sueño de anoche corey se sigue mirando su mano con la que "mato" a sus amigos y en especial con quien mato a laney

Corey: parecía tan real….

En ese momento entro kin y kon aunque kin se veía furioso

Kin: COREEEY –kin trata de darle un golpe pero corey lo esquiva fácilmente-

Corey: que sucede kin?

Kin: como que que sucede mira la mano de kin – corey ve la mano de kon y se le ponen los ojos como platos al ver que kon tenia demasiado roja la mano y un poco inchada- como le hiciste eso a mi hermano?

Kon: vamos hermano ya te dije no fue intencional se que corey no lo quiso hacer

Kin: como que no cres que me quedare aquí sentado mientras tu sufres?

Kon: pero no me duele nadita – dice kon con su sonrisa de siempre-(pero era verdad no le dolia a pesar de su aspecto kon no sentía nada de dolor

Corey: espera dices que yo le deje asi a kon pero si no lo he tocado ni un pelo no es posible

kin: recuerdas cuando kon quería tocar tu pulsera –apunta a la pulsera negra- hay cuando le hiciste el quite quedo asi

Corey: de verdad lo siento kon pero no me di cuenta esperen aquí les traeré una pomada casera de mama-corey se va-

En la sala de la casa de corey

Corey: mama donde estas?

Mama c: aquí hijo en la cocina

Corey se va a la cocina a pedirle la pomada que le ponía cuando era pequeño

Corey: mama me das de esa pomada que me dabas cuando me lastimaba?

Mama c: para que? Sucedió algo verdad

Corey: si ayer por accidente le pegue a la mano de kon para que no me quitara la pulsera y bueno ahora esta inchada y muy roja

Mama c: déjame ir a ver

Corey solo asiente y ambos van a la cochera donde kin se veía muy molesto y kon como siempre

Mama c: a ver kon puedes mostrarme tu mano?

Kon: siiii :3 (n/A:kon quiere mucho a la mama de corey por que siempre le da dulces XD)

Mama c: no te preocupes kin no es nada malo pero kon acaso te duele si te toco? – la mama de corey lo toca y no sintió nada-

Kon: nop nadita

Mama c: muy bien te pondré la pomada y en 10 minutos no tendras nada solo te quedara rojo pero no pasara nada bien?

Kon: bien –la mama le pone la pomada y….- AUCH!

Mama c: ah perdón te dolio mucho?

Kon: no no estoy bien solo me ardio pero no es nada ( esto es muy raro no me dolio hasta que la mama de corey me pusiera esa pomada)

Mama c: muy bien kon eres un buen niño y por eso …. HELADOS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS!

Todos festejaron menos kin con un poco de preocupación por su hermano . todos comieron helado y en eso llega laney

Laney: hola chicos como están?

Kin y kon: holaa laney los chicos la abrasan

Lenay: GUAU a que se debe tanto afecto?... no me digan la mama de corey les dio helado de chocolate verdad?

Kin ykon: siiii los chicos corrieron por todas parte como locos

Laney: hola corey

Corey: hola laney - corey trata de no ver a la cara a laney por su sueño-

Laney: que pasa?

Corey: no nada vamos a ROKEAAR!

Kin, kon y laney: siiii

Empezaron a tocar y todo iba bien hasta que laney se detiene

Corey: que pasa laney?

Laney: es que que pasa con tu letra?

Corey: letra?

Laney: no recuerdas la letra de ayer la que cantaste antes de casi desmayarte  
corey: eeehm…. No recuerdo nada y ustedes la recuerdan?

Los tres chicos se miraron dudosos y luego asienten

Corey: pues tocen

Laney: pero tu no la sabes quien la cantara?

Corey: pues tu quien mas o quieres uno de ustedes kin? Kon?

Los chicos se aterraron y dieron un paso hacia tras empujando a laney haciendo que se caiga encime de corey

AUCH –ambos chicos se quejaron para ver la posición que quedaron (laney arriba de corey)-

AAAH -gritan el peli-azul y la peli-roja – de repente notan un flash de cámara y ven a kon

Laney: pero que haces kon?

Kon: no nada ustedes siguan que yo no estoy aquí – sacando fotos de diferentes angulos

Laney: ESTAS LOCO!- laney estaba tan roja como su cabello-

Corey: aam laney…..

Laney: que pasa?

Corey: te puedes levantar por favor?

Laney: aah perdón corey- se levanta y ayuda a corey levantarse-

Corey: gracias – se quedan mirando fijamente hasta queeee

Kin y kon : UUUI corey y laney se aman -empiezan a cantar-

Corey y laney: CALLENSE FUE SU CULPA

Kin y kon: se aman, se adoran y se van a casaaar -siguen cantando-

BASTAAA –corey grito y kin y kon se quedaron paralizados-

Kin y kon: SI MI CAPITAN -se colocaron en posición militar-

Corey: muy bien ^^

Laney: y es por eso que eres un buen líder eres el único que puede controlar al tornado kujira jaajajajaj

Corey: supongo XD

Todos se rieron por un buen rato

Corey: Jajajajaja Muy bien canten la canción … -corey se puso tan serio que daba miedo-

Los tres al ver que no tenían salida hicieron lo mas sabia para escoger quien cantaba…

PIEDRA,PAPELO TIJERAS

***INTERUPCION***

Laney: encerio? Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? –mira con cara de desprecio-

Tomoyo :(osea yo xD) pues no te pongas asi laney no es para tanto jejeje

Laney: a claro que no como se te acurre que me caiga encima de corey y después no poder pararme ¬¬

Tomoyo: ^^u jjejejeejeje….. es que piensa en el publico – las dos miran fuera de la pantalla-

Laney: jooo esta bien pero por que cuarso,papiro o navaja no se te ocurria nada mejor?

Tomoyo: la verdad no xD

Laney: jodete ¬¬

Tomoyo: si sigues asi corey no te besara muajajaj

Corey: yo que? – laney lo empuja y se va-

Laney: no se vale TE VOY A MATAR PU…. – se tira encima mio-

Tomoyo: y sigamos con es te fic antes que laney me mate ^^u – la empuja a la historia-

***fin de la interrupción***

Laney,kin y kon: piedra papel tijeras!

y… los resultados son….

Laney: papel

Kiny kon : tijeras

Corey: muy bien laney cantara entonces…-corey pone cara maléfica-

Laney: .-traga saliva- eem….. bueno entonces empecemos

Kin, kon y laney tocan

(Laney)

Si acaso tu no ves  
Mas allá de tu nariz  
Y no oyes a una flor reír

Si no puedes hablar  
Sin tener que oír tu voz  
Utilizando el corazón…

Laney: y mas o menos es asi

Corey quedo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y se le salio una lagrima

Kin: amigo estas bien?

Corey: a claro discúlpenme es que su canción es demasiado bella jejeje – se limpia la cara-

Laney: es tu canción corey tu la cantaste ayer

Corey: no la recuerdo lo lamento pero no la cantaremos mas de verdad lo siento chicos- corey estaba tan triste que dos puas de su pulsera se volvieron azules- (rayos la puas debo relajarme antes de enloquecer)

Laney: no te preocupes tenemos a trina y además te pueden salir mas notas de la nada y nosotros la anotamos

Kin: exacto no te preocupes ahora debo ver una pagina asi sugiero un descanso

Corey: claro ya hemos practicado mucho descansen

Y asi todos decansaron como siempre kon comiendo, laney con su bajo en el esenario, kin en la computadora y corey viendo la T.V

Corey: me aburrooo!

Kin: si y ni siquiera son las 4:00PM

Corey: seeh esto es aburrido

Mama de c: chicos vengan a almorzar hay spaguetti

Kon: SIIII espagueti – kon salio corriendo y fue el primero en sentarse –

Corey: ya vamos mama

Todos comieron y después de terminar…..

Corey: mama yo te ayudo con los platos

Mama c: ooh gracias corey eres muy amables ( que habrá ocurrido de seguro rompió su guitarra o algo asi)

Ambos fueron a la cocina dejando a los chicos comiendo el postre

Mama c: a ver corey que rompiste esta vez

Corey: nada pero…..

Mama c: pero…. Que sucede corey?

Corey: esto – le muestra su muñeca reflejando ya tres puas azules

Mama c: oh no corey que sucedió?

Corey: aam no se cantaron una cancion y se me salieron las lagrimas no se que paso

Mama c: despues me repites la canción ahora debo tratar de relajarte

Corey: bien

Mama c: muy bien corey inhala y exhala luego piensa en cosas bellas

Corey: bien…. –corey iso todo y después imagino a sus amigos familiares y unas barras de chocolates con patas xD de repente apárece laney con el estomago atravesado- aaaahh no es mentira

Mama c: corey relájate trata de relajarte…..

Corey: no puedo no puedo

Ahora sus puas se estaban volviendo rojas estaban a 5 que se tornaron todas rojas

Mama c: esto es malo – la madre ve que los ojos se vuelven rojos- vamos corey tu hermana esa arriba- lo agarra y se van corriendo ya para que los chicos no vieran a corey-

Corey: mama ayúdame… no puedo tengo mucho miedo… - se sostiene la cabeza

Mama c : no te preocupes Triana te ayudara- entran al cuarto de trina sin avisar-

Trina: que suce…..-ella no pudo continuar al ver a su hermano volviendo se loco- RAYOS COREY TRANQUILOOO

Los gritos se escucha abajo y los chicos se preocupan y suben

Laney: corey estas bien?

Kin: que son esos gritos?

Corey: VAYANSE ESTOY BIEN!

Trina: cálmense solo tiene una fuerte jaqueca es por eso que grita

Laney: podemos entrar?

Trina: NOO! A mi cuarto no entra nadie

Corey: chicos relájense bajo de inmediato si? Aah – corey se aguanto le grito-

Laney:. Muy bien bajemos chicos

Kin: pero laney….

Laney: debemos bajar esto no es nuestro asusnto! – laney se los lleva para no molestar mas-

Corey: AAAAH BASTA YO NO SOY ASIII!

Trina: vamos corey todo estará bien relájate – lo acuesta en la cama lo intenta curar pero se niega-

Mama c: que haremos? Se resiste demasiado

Trina: sostenlo mama – la madre sostiene su hijo preocupada por que estaba ya en la octava pua -YA BASTAA – trina le da una cachetada-

Corey: grrr

Trina: deja de pensar en eso no es realidad es una mentira tus amigos sigen vivos todo era un sueño ya paso corey ya paso…..

Corey: ya paso?

Trina: si relájate todo estará bien ellos siguen vivos asi relájate y después de eso puedes ir a tocar con tu banda

Corey: -corey respira muy ondo y se relaja – mi banda- todos los recuerdos de todas las cosas que hicieron se le vinieron a la cabeza y asi volvió a la normalidad-

Mama c: corey estas bien? – soltándolo-

Corey: si estoy bien no se que paso lo siento trina y mama – baja su cabeza-

Trina le toma del mentón

Trina: relájate hermanito esto es algo normal las pesadillas alteran a un humano pero en caso de que fueras tu tus emociones se volverían locas y causarían que te vuelvas loco tan bien

Corey: ya veo ….. ire con los chicos se deben estar preocupando

Mama c: sip ve amor

Corey baja

Trina: esto es raro no crees?

Mama c: si es demasiado raro crees que es el enemigo?

Trina: seguro que es demonio

Mama c: no lo destruiste?

Trina: eso crei parece ser mas fuerte de lo que aparenta esto no es bueno corey no esta listo crees que debemos decirle?

Mama c : no aun no los guardianes seguirán teniendo sus poderes sellados corey aun esta mal por ser un demonio vampiro

Trina: tienes razón démosle una semanas el entenderá solo a pasado un dia

Mama c: en una semana veremos la situación emocional de corey Y en una isla lejos del país

Demonio: medusa ella esta sospechando que hacemos?

Medusa: por ahora nos retiraremos aun seguimos muy débiles para luchar

Demonio: pero y las pesadillas de corey?

Medusa: lo dejaremos asi trina y su madres no sospecharan que somos nosotros pero de seguro que están pensado en ti pronto entrenaran a corey asi que tu empezaras de inmediato a entrenar

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Muy bien chicos este es el fic que re-subi para que entiendan mas de mi mala ortografía de seguro se me volvió a pasar algo pero ñeeh disfruten :3**


End file.
